Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems require complex configurations. Typically, an ERP system includes a large number of components or modules, sometimes referred to as technical systems. The number of technical systems in some instances depends on how much or how little of the ERP software manufacturer's solution the customer chooses to implement. Each technical systems can represent one or more ERP aspects, for example customer relationship management (CRM) functions. Each technical system includes software and can be implemented on one or more physical devices, such as servers.
One example of an ERP system is manufactured by SAP AG. There, a component called Solution Manager is used at the customer's system to configure any and all of the SAP technical systems that the customer chooses to implement. Solution Manager provides an interface of at least one display screen for use in configuring each respective technical system. Accordingly, configuration of several technical systems is done sequentially in Solution Manager.